Games for Her Lies, Two Reasons Why
by outlinedsilver
Summary: She was left startled. He was detachedly intrigued. Insight drabbles on Erik/Raven scenes in X-Men: First Class. Feebly implied Charles/Raven.


**Disclaimer: This author does not own any part of the X-Men franchise. She is only killing time trying to write fanfiction. She would, however, like to see James McAvoy in flesh.**

* * *

><p>"Kinky."<p>

Raven broke apart from Hank abruptly.

"By the way, if I looked like you, I wouldn't change a thing."

And he stalked off.

She stared after him.

Her heart was beating a little faster.

She had two reasons why. About to be kissing Hank, being caught by surprise...

His words floated in her mind. She leaned back self-consciously.

_I wouldn't change a thing._

:::::_  
><em>

"Honestly Charles, I don't know how you survived. Living in such hardship," Erik remarked sarcastically, looking up at the mansion.

Raven strolled forward towards Charles. "Well, it was a hardship softened by me," she smiled proudly, cat-like.

Charles slipped his arm around her waist, pulled her closer and kissed her hair.

Erik didn't change his expression. He also didn't know what to make of it.

:::::_  
><em>

She was lifting weights this time.

He caught her at odd moments.

She felt a surge of rush and the next second she was seeing the weights floating in air.

She turned her face to look.

"If you're using half your concentration to look normal, then you're only half paying attention to whatever else you're doing...just pointing out something that could save your life. You want society to accept you, but you can't even accept yourself."

He finished and his eyes marked her being and she silently changed colours and the weights lunged down on her. She caught them in grip.

He walked away.

His confidence did a little something to her insides.

Or maybe it was just the increased heartbeat.

She had two reasons for that.

:::::_  
><em>

The next time it was both an odd place and an odd time.

"Well, this is a surprise," he retorted in a bland voice.

She felt a little insulted. He could have spared her some emotion.

Why was she in his bed again?

"The nice kind?"

"Get out, Raven. I wanna go to bed. Maybe in a few years."

She transformed into an older version, a confident smile resting on her face that had nothing to do with what was going on in her head.

"How about now?"

"I prefer the real Raven."

She shape shifted back.

"I said the_ real _Raven."

She hesitated at his tone. Then she slowly transformed into blue.

He paused and then whispered, "Perfection."

Her heart skipped a beat treacherously.

She couldn't think of a second reason why.

"Could you pass me my robe?" It was embarrassing.

"You don't have to hide. Have you ever looked at a tiger and thought you ought to cover it up?" he climbed into bed with her.

Her throat went dry.

"You're an exquisite creature, Raven. All your life the world's tried to tame you. It's time for you to be free."

He kissed her.

And she lost herself in him. He would free her.

:::::_  
><em>

Hank stood in all his glory.

She looked at Hank.

Erik looked at her. Longer and harder than he had intended. He felt her being self-conscious. He saw her looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Don't you see? This is who you were meant to be. This is you. No more hiding," she looked Hank in the eye.

He smiled.

"Never looked better, man," he told Hank.

He had the pleasure to be the first mutant to almost be throttled by the Beast.

He had always known Hank didn't like him much.

:::::_  
><em>

"Who's with me?" he scanned his eyes, looking at every mutant standing.

He rested his eyes on her.

He knew she'd come. It was present in her eyes, her stance, her look.

He extended a hand out.

"No more hiding." He looked at her the entire time.

She started ambling towards him slowly.

He waited.

She turned to Charles.

He let his arm fall down.

She bent down on her knees and they exchanged words and she kissed him on his forehead and he felt a bit of a bother with their familiarity.

She started to get up.

He gave her his hand. She took it.

_His queen._

* * *

><p><em>an:  
><em>

_Thank you for reading. Reviews are loved. x_


End file.
